


buzzfeed quiz: who is your golden child soulmate?

by ourdaeven (campgangsey)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack (?), M/M, idolverse but not really, very random fic i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campgangsey/pseuds/ourdaeven
Summary: moving out is tiring, but it gets worse when your good for nothing boyfriend begging you to do a stupid buzzfeed quiz.
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Son Youngtaek | TAG
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	buzzfeed quiz: who is your golden child soulmate?

_i hate him, why did i even agree to this, who told me to do this?_ seungmin grumbles as he takes yet another heavy box labeled as "books" which is written in a messy scribble. after sighing, he walks into the apartment building and goes inside the elevator until he reaches the third floor--all while trying his best not to lose his grip cause of the exhaustion that takes over his body.

when seungmin walks inside his room, youngtaek is still there--sitting on top of his bed with one of his hands holding his phone. his gaze is fixed on that cursed technology, not even bother to spare a glance when seungmin groans as he puts the box randomly on the floor harshly resulting in a loud tad.

"this is the last box," seungmin announces.

youngtaek sighs and then throw his body to lay on the bed. "ah~ i'm so tired!" he complains.

seungmin scoffs. "you're not even doing anything!"

"exactly, watching you is already tiring as it is," youngtaek says. the asshole even dares to lightly massage his arm and leg as if he just did something other than playing around with his phone for almost an hour.

"why do i date you?"

"because you love me and i'm handsome," youngtaek says, finally looking at his angry boyfriend with a cocky smile.

seungmin scoffs once again. he can't even deny what youngtaek just said, but that doesn't mean he'll give up. the asshole doesn't help him, not even to bring his luggage which, by the way, only contains some clothes and not even that heavy. good for nothing boyfriend indeed.

"i might just break up with you now if you continue to lay around and refuse to help me," seungmin says as he starts to work once again. he opens the "books" box and arranges all of them in youngtaek's almost empty bookshelves.

"you're the one who moves here. those are your belonging, i don't have to help you," youngtaek says. seeing that seungmin is back to his work, he also back to his which is doing some random buzzfeed quizzes. they suck, actually, but it's a fun thing to do and a hundred percent way better than doing anything that involves his energy--helping his boyfriend is one of those "tiring activity that he rather not involves", so thank you very much.

"i'm so gonna break up with you."

"no, honey, we haven't tried this new bed yet," youngtaek throws back. "it'll be a waste of money."

"i can't believe you let your small and tiny boyfriend do all of the works."

"small and tiny?" youngtaek asks followed by a mocking scoff. "you're none of those, honey."

"me? none of those? those are the same exact words that you use to describe me all the time. seriously, i am so done with you. can you just help me a bit here?"

"no, this buzzfeed quiz is more interesting. i'm doing the 'who is your soulmate in golden child' quiz. i'm gonna get you, just wait."

youngtaek shows his phone screen to seungmin and true as he says, the quiz is existed and he is currently doing that. youngtaek seems to take the quiz very seriously--his forehead is frowning and everyone can see how his brain cells work a hundred times harder than usual. seungmin can only think how great it would be if youngtaek had the same enthusiasm during all of his exams back in high school.

while youngtaek doing his quiz, seungmin continues to put his books in their new home. at this point, he doesn't care anymore whether his boyfriend will help him or not. after all, if he does help him, he'll create more mess. and more mess is something that seungmin doesn't want to deal with--he's too young to die because of stress, okay.

"babe! i got you!" youngtaek yells in victory. the man sits up and shows seungmin his phone with a really big smile on his face--and no, seungmin definitely not admiring it.

"you should do one too," youngtaek says. he plays with his phone for a sec before shoving the device to seungmin who immediately shakes his head.

"no, no, no! i have so much to do, youngtaek, i don't have times to play around."

"but it doesn't take that much time! please do it, you'll get me, i just know it, but i need proof and to get it, you should do it," youngtaek whines and pouts.

look, seungmin maybe small and tiny and short compares to his other members, but he's a strong man. a real strong man who is not going to give up on anything.

but also, look, youngtaek is the cutest human being seungmin has ever seen in his entire life. and maybe, just maybe, he's a sucker for a cute thing.

seungmin sighs but his right hand still takes youngtaek's phone. he does the stupid quiz that asks him what kind of outfit he would like to wear, which place he would want to go, how he would spend his weekend and any other random questions that are making nonsense and has nothing to do with his group or soulmate--

"oh, i got daeyeol hyung," seungmin says as he shows his phone to youngtaek who takes the phone with his wide eyes and open mouth.

"h-how? how is this happen? you can't get daeyeol, you're supposed to get me!"

"i think i know why i get hyung."

"why?"

"i need a soulmate who can help me with this, i'm pretty sure daeyeol hyung would love to help me. hmm ... i think i should call--"

"no, honey, no, i can help you." and as if he got spelled, youngtaek stands up from his position.

needless to say, seungmin finally has someone to help him that day.


End file.
